Farm machinery is important to developing countries because it can be used to greatly increase agricultural productivity. Increased agricultural productivity benefits the health of a country's residents by improving nutrition and may improve a country's economic condition by allowing the country to export produce. However, a piece of farm machinery is large and expensive to own and operate. Residents in many poorer regions of the world lack the financial resources necessary to own and operate modern farm tractors and other pieces of farm machinery. Additionally, remote and inaccessible locations around the globe have limited access to modern farm equipment. Further, even where available, it is impractical to use modern farm machinery in poor or remote regions because of limited spare parts availability and the complexity of repairs.
Motorcycles are often used for transportation in poorer and remote regions. Motorcycles are preferred because they are small, economical and convenient to operate on narrow or unpaved roads and trails. The traditional motorcycle as supplied by an original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) is operated by a rider who sits on a seat astride the frame and engine. The engine supplies power to the rear axle and rear wheel via a chain and sprocket system. Motorcycle steering is accomplished using a set of handle bars to pivot the front fork and tire in the direction of travel.
Because motorcycles are relatively lightweight, have a compact structure, manual steering, and lack an external skin or body, generally, motorcycles are much less complex than farm machinery. Consequently, motorcycles require fewer specialized parts and less complex repair procedures than farm machinery. Specialized parts and complex repairs tend to increase operating costs and the skill level and tooling required to maintain equipment in operating condition.